Briella
by Abbey333
Summary: A series look at the Enchantment from a new character's perspective
1. The Beginning of the End

Briella

Adventure comes to everyone I guess. Whether it be shooting your first kill, marrying the man of your dreams, or... well in my case I'll just tell you what happened.

It started when I was at the tender age of 14, when my parents died in a terrible fire. The cottage burned to the ground killing everyone inside, except me. I had run out into the night screaming and crying as smoke filled the clearing in the forest. As an orphan I spent months being passed from one relative to another before my Great Aunt in Paris, France decided it was time for me to learn how to work. She dumped me at a castle in the town of Molyneaux which was ruled by a young orphan Prince by the name of Adam. I was to take on the role of Junior Cook in his beautiful castle. Ecstatic to be moving to a new life, I arrived at the glorious castle full of high expectations for my new life.

It was December 24th on my first evening there, as a tour around the castle by two strange men dampened my spirits. Lumiere a tall and energetic soul with a large nose told me all about life in the castle, while Cogsworth a pudgy frantic man explained to me the order of things around here. Towards the end of the tour they took me to meet the Master in his chambers. I was very excited and also a little nervous hoping that he would be gentle, and that he would help me feel at home here in the castle. Upon entering the West Wing which was where his rooms were I practiced what I would say in my head and imagined a nice curtsy. Everything flew out of my head though when I saw my new master. He looked to be about 10 or 11, was wearing a wonderful silken pair of clothes, had a glistening crown, and wore a horrible ugly scowl upon his face.

"Who is this?" he shouted looking me up and down.

"I'm Briella Your Majesty" I said dropping into a deep curtsy. He barely took notice. Instead he looked me up-and down-and-up- and down again as if he was studying a specimen or a passing clothing style. I automatically flinched away from his gaze ducking my head moronically and stumbling over my own feet. Leering he turned to me with a slight frown and motioned for us to leave which I was all too happy to do. Tears glistening against my eyes I wiped furiously with the back of my hands wishing I could stop embarrassing myself. With the shouts of Lumiere and Cogsworth getting farther and farther behind me I stumbled down into the room designated for me. In it I found my suitcase being ruffled through by two small children. One was a little boy with a big gap between his teeth and the other was a girl a bit bigger with long auburn hair down to her waist. As I stumbled into the room they both looked up guiltily. I knew I should be a little mad but the boy's cute smile with a tooth missing made my heart melt.

"Sorry 'bout that", the girl said as she helped me pick up my belongings. "Chip got curious." She grinned in a good-natured sort of way. "I'm Maria by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Briella the new Junior Cook," I said finally closing my suitcase. Before I had time to further introduce myself Lumiere and Cogsworth bustled into the room with an elderly woman at their heels.

"Mama!",Chip called running up to her and burying his head in her skirts. She grinned at Maria and I shaking her head slowly. Disentangling herself from her son she walked over to me and introduced herself as Mrs. Potts. I recognized the name from the meager amount of information my Aunt had told me about this new job, and realized that this woman was the one who I would be working under. I took a good look at her and noticed the faint grin on her face and the smile lines around her eyes. I didn't think it would be bad to work with her. She seemed much nicer then the Prince - my new Master. I shuddered involuntarily imagining our introduction, and my flee from the West Wing. Grinning sheepishly I remembered Lumiere and Cogsworth shouting for me.

"Sorry about running away from you guys", I said sheepishly to Lumiere and Cogsworth trying to ignore the glare a very frazzled Cogsworth sent my way.

"You should be...", he muttered under his breath still trying to fix his flapping wig. Lumiere nudged him sharply in the side and turned to me with a small smile.

"All is forgiven Mademoiselle" he said kindly. "But you should probably be downstairs right now with the rest of us. You don't want to start off your job here with a bad impression!" I agreed whole heartedly and followed everyone else down to the Great Hall. Walking through the spacious castle I couldn't help admire the beauty of it all. Angels and white tapestries covered every possible foot of the castle. On our way downstairs we passed a portrait of a beautiful royal couple holding a smiling baby. Seeing me staring Maria took a break from listening to Lumiere and Cogsworth argue and explained to me that the couple was the Master's parents who had died years before. I was captivated by the Young Prince's smile. I couldn't imagine seeing it on the current Master's face. After a long walk we entered the Great Hall where a huge congregation was gathered around an ornate throne. The Master was slouching across it and glaring at the huge snowstorm rattling the window's outside. I noticed that Chip, Maria, and I seemed to be the only children as we were surrounded by a strange assortment of adults. Numerous maids rushed around frantically gossiping except a pretty one hanging onto Lumiere's arm with her face on his chest. An opera singer stood off in a corner entertaining a large crowd of men carrying various tools which lead me to assume they were fellow servants. It was getting colder and colder in the Castle and I wished I could be upstairs laying under my blanket. At a sudden clap from The Master we all turned towards him, as he stood on his throne. He still wore a deep scowl and he just seemed to grow angrier as his eyes swept over us. After what seemed like hours he started whining about how bad our service was. He complained about how we didn't care about him and were just there for the pay.

"That's a little harsh" I said under my breath to Maria who nodded back quickly. The Master continued to rant and began to dole out punishments to those in front. Suddenly banging was heard on the door. We all turned towards it, but The Master motioned for us to ignore it, and he continued talking. The banging just got louder and louder and soon drowned him out.

"What IS that!", he screamed scaring poor Chip who hid by his Mother. "You are dismissed", he muttered and people rushed upstairs. I couldn't remember how to get back to my room so I turned to Mrs. Potts to ask for help. Before a word could leave my mouth she gave me a wailing Chip's hand and hurried off into the foyer where the Master was opening the Castle doors. Maria started to calm Chip down but he kept trying to run for his mother.

"Chip!", I whispered. "Come with me, over here." I led us over to the wall separating the Foyer and Great hall, where we could see the unfolding action. The Master angrily whipped open the doors, as Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and the maid clinging to Lumiere earlier, who's name I would later learn to be Babette tried to reason with him. He ignored them and glared down at the haggard woman standing outside.

"Please Sire, I am in desperate need of shelter for the night...I can only give you this..", she whispered holding up a beautiful budding rose. It's petals glistened with an almost otherworldly light as it shimmered in her hand. The Master had eyes for nothing but the woman's ugly face.

"Get, out you wretched hag! I have no room for the likes of YOU in my castle!", He shouted with a sneer toward her disfigured face.

"True beauty is found within" she warned him cautiously, but he ignored her and made to shut the door in her face. A glowing light suddenly filled the room and spots danced viciously in front of my eyes. When I regained my vision, I gasped in shock at what now floated in the foyer. An ethereal being with glowing emerald robes floated in front of the cowering Master and my fellow servants. I looked towards Maria who was shaking her head in surprise, and Chip who was still crying but was now gazing at the Enchantress in awe. I could see his expression reflected in the other's eyes, and knew I probably looked the same. He hiccuped loudly and the Witch took her gaze away from the frightened Master and looked straight at the three of us children. Her gaze seemed almost hypnotic, and even though she didn't look evil I saw a deep sadness in her eyes as she stared at us. Frightened I pulled the others closer to me and looked back down at the Master. He reached up and grabbed hold of the Being's dress and begged to be forgiven. She shook her head sadly, telling him that there was no love in his heart, and tapped him lightly on the head with her wand. Immediately another huge flash of light filled the castle and Adam screamed, and then began to roar in a terrible rumbling voice. Chip cried out in fear and I shut my eyes tightly until a more desperate roaring filled my ears. I looked back into the Foyer and recoiled in shock at the Monster standing there. He wore the Master's clothes but that is as far as the similarities went. He was covered in dark brown fur, had huge fangs and teeth, and was the size of a gorilla. he curled up into a ball reminding me that he was only an eleven year old boy. The Witch smiled sadly handing him the beautiful rose and a crystalline mirror while explaining that he had until the last petal fell off the rose to have someone love him or he would remain like this forever. The Enchantress turned to address the rest of us servants, some of who were trying to edge away.

"Now I can't have that!", she muttered under her breath. Another flash of white light filled the castle and I screamed dropping to the ground in a dead faint


	2. Realizations

Briella

Life seemed to slow down to a crawl as I opened my bleary eyes. Confusion flooded my mind, as I tried to differentiate real life from the strange dream I had just had. In my dream a witch had come to the castle, and cursed my new Master. I vaguely remembered being very scared and confused. "Wow Bri," I thought to myself. "You really got to lay off the milk before bed." Although I couldn't really remember going to bed. I looked around me slowly and gasped in confusion and shock at my surroundings. Everything looked a little…off color wise but it looked like a completely different castle. Gone were the creamy tapestries, elegant flooring, and shining chandeliers. They had been replaced by ripped curtains, screaming gargoyles, and dirty corners. This new castle seemed like it hadn't seen life in centuries…maybe it hadn't. Wait what was I talking about? This was still my new home even though it had become dirty, dark, and dreary.

I continued to stare around me noticing how big everything seemed. I was lying next to the same wall as before but it seemed to continue for miles above my head, and the doorway stretched far longer then it had before. I was starting to believe that my dream had become reality, even if my new reality was a little confusing. A scream from the next room caused me to shift my head over a few fractions of an inch so I could see a new scene in the foyer. The Beast that was my Master had disappeared leaving a trail of confused objects in his wake. I had no idea where they had come from, and I couldn't remember seeing them there when that witch had come. There was a golden candelabrum close to the door, with a speckled feather duster, next to it, and a white teapot with a face clearly printed on it. Before I had time to puzzle over this strange fact I noticed the high-pitched screaming was coming from an ornate mantel clock…that was waddling around the room. As I watched the candelabra sat up, and looked around the room, and spotted the clock. He audibly gasped and when he spoke I'm sure I gasped too. Because the voice coming out of the face carved in to the wax was Lumiere's

"What? What happened?" He asked with a very confused look towards the screaming clock. The clock muttered unintelligibly and continued circling.

"Ooooh", I heard from the same corner of the room and saw the feather duster roll over to reveal a beautiful face etched into the wood.

"Mon Dieu" I muttered under my breath. "What is happening?" As I lay there next to the wall wondering, I happened to lift my arm to brush away my hair. That's when I realized that this evening was getting a whole lot stranger. As my arm hit my scalp a clean _CLINK _filled the air and I froze, shocked. Running my arm over my hairless head I noticed changes and bumps that hadn't been there before. Come to think of it, I didn't feel normal either. I struggled to my feet, took one step and _CLINK _I was flat on my face once again. This was definitely not normal, but I knew I had to calm down or I would start hyperventilating like I could hear that Clock doing in the Foyer. I tilted my unusually stiff neck downward and screamed, because that spell put on my Master seemed to have changed some things in ME too.

Looking down at myself I couldn't recognize a single part of my normal body on this new form. I was rock hard, glistened all over, and I could see that I was all white with a purple and yellow border of roses around a base. I no longer had legs or feet and my arms had shrunk in size. I had no idea what I had become or why. Taking careful little hops I moved towards a Creamer leaning against the wall. Its eyes were closed but the face looked a little like…Maria's. I tripped over myself and almost stumbled into another figure …a tiny teacup standing in the doorway, who I figured was Chip. I screamed loudly then, terrified of what this meant and what had happened. Maria's eyes snapped open and I watched her take in the scene: 3 tiny pieces of porcelain in a humongous dark castle with a screaming clock. Not exactly the best scene to wake up to. She gasped, meeting my eyes and stared me up and down, then looked towards the teacup I suspected was Chip with a bemused expression. She whimpered softly looking at herself but she took it a lot better then I had. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing though. By then all of my screams had woken Chip who went through the same mystified phase as the rest of us before looking very curious.

"Well this is a surprise!" Maria said slowly causing me to giggle even though the situation was anything but funny. I had a feeling I was a little hysteric…ok a lot. But you would have been too in my situation. I hopped towards the door frame followed by Maria and Chip, and we entered the Great Hall. I would have started laughing at the situation if I wasn't in it myself. The Clock was still screaming but was now being pursued around the room by Lumiere as the Teapot and the Feather Duster stood in the corner.

"Calm Down, Cogsworth!" Lumiere was shouting as he hopped after the fleeing Clock. Ahh so that was Cogsworth who was screaming and I guessed that the Teapot in the corner was Chip's mother Mrs. Potts and the Feather Duster was Babette the maid.

"Mon Dieu", I murmured again. Just then Mrs. Potts spotted us and hopped over with a loud clinking. She stared at all of us but soon had eyes only for her son.

"Chip?" she asked softly, hopping towards the frightened teacup.

"Mama!" he cried, "I'm scared!"

"Shhh…" she whispered trying to sooth him but without arms it was a little difficult. "And, I suppose you're Maria and Briella?" We nodded, but stayed quiet-what was there to say. "I hoped it was just us." she whispered.

"What has happened to us?" I asked looking around. No one could answer.

Lumiere had finally calmed down Cogsworth who decided to take order then proclaiming himself as Head of the Household.

"No, you're a clock. "Lumiere muttered just loud enough to be heard causing Cogsworth to turn red.

"You…you overgrown stick of wax!" he shouted at Lumiere. Lumiere opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by Mrs. Potts.

"Boys!" she shouted, surprising me, and causing Chip to squeal. "This is not the time! We must go help the others." I hadn't thought of that. Was everyone like this? If so why? What had we done to deserve this? We were trapped in forms that didn't belong to us-but why? THAT was the question. As we hopped over to the stairs Maria nudged up against me with a _clink_.

"What am I?" She whispered softly.

"Cream Pitcher" I said with a gesture towards her new form. One handle, bright white, sloshing when she hopped, she was a cream pitcher all the way. She whimpered then, milky tears entering her eyes.

"What am I?" I asked a little too loudly, earning myself a sad sigh from Mrs. Potts.

"Sugar Bowl" she replied before hopping closer to Chip.

I didn't know how to respond. I'd had enough surprises for the night, and I was too exhausted to deal with this right now. It would probably hit me later but right now there were too many questions swirling in my mind for me to care.

Just as we reached the first step of the stairs screams filled the air. Cogsworth looked up towards the next level and began clambering over the stairs muttering about the screamers waking the rest of the castle. I didn't think anyone was sleeping or would be anytime soon, but maybe things work differently in a castle. Hopping over the stairs with a cacophony of _CLINKS_ we finally reached the top of the stairs far behind Cogsworth and Babette. It wasn't fair, they didn't have to hop!

The Scene at the top of the Stairs was the most terrifying of the night. It could only be described as mass pandemonium. Objects ran around left and right, talking, screaming, shouting, and mostly panicking. Chairs twenty times larger then I leaped around, silverware hid in corners, a dog was barking somewhere, and sobbing could be heard from all directions. Cogsworth froze, put a determined look on his face, and marched off to do roll call. I hopped into the nearest room planning to hide so I wouldn't be crushed, but found it already occupied by a few Napkins. I backed away slowly, but I was soon spotted and was enlisted in their plan to help some Plates and Saucers get down off the bed. They had been sitting and talking when they were transformed and now were stranded. I leaped over and helped pin down the parachute they were forming. As the final two saucers slid down the Napkin parachute they rammed into me hard sending me spinning wildly before regaining my balance. They bounced over to apologize but I giggled softly telling them I was alright. They introduced themselves as Nicole and Victoria and we chatted for a while before they were called out of the room by Mrs. Potts. I was sorry to see them go. They seemed like they would have been great friends. In this new castle I didn't know if I'd ever see them again. Sighing I hopped out the door into the hallway that was a little more organized then it had been minutes before. Cogsworth was standing on a chair shouting at hundreds of objects who shouted questions right back. Well, at least no one was running anymore. I hopped past trombones and violins, a meowing throw pillow, and rusty suits of armor until I found a safe haven in the corner next to Cogsworth. I found a few teacups hiding there too but Chip wasn't among them.

"QUIET!" Cogsworth bellowed startling almost everyone into silence. "I don't know much but you will not find out what happened until I get peace and QUIET." This dispelled the talking at once. Everyone wanted to know what had happened. After a short pause Cogsworth continued talking. "I only know that a Wicked Enchantress transformed our Master Adam, and cursed the rest of us.

"Yes, but why are we objects?" a rug called out from the middle of the room. "I was standing getting undressed in my room, and the next thing I know I'm waking up as a Carpet!" People muttered and shouted in agreement, and Cogsworth struggled to regain the attention of the group.

"I have told you everything I know." He stated solemnly. "Now on to roll call, Emma, Ada." I watched as a silky white napkin glided up to the chair and announced herself, before starting to cry and sliding back to her friends. After what seemed like years Gabriella Blanchard was called and I hopped over to the chair with my now normal set of _clinks_.

"You are Gabriella aged 14 years?" a feathered pen asked. I nodded then hopped back to my corner. 14! I was 14 years old! I didn't deserve this-none of us did.

A little while later Mrs. Potts came over to me followed by what seemed like a whole tea set full of china, along with pieces of silverware, numerous pots, kettles, bowls, beer mugs, napkins, and even Salt and Pepper shakers.

"Briella? Briella dear come with me we're heading to the kitchen."

"But…"I said with a yawn "my bedrooms over in the other end of the castle...

"I know my dear", she murmured, "but you can't get into that bed anymore." I nodded and hopped after her. I hadn't thought about that. In this form I couldn't do anything. I couldn't sleep in a bed, or leave the castle, or brush my hair… (Not that I had any but still). I just hoped the spell would be broken quickly so I could regain my life. I let out a quick sob but managed to stop myself from crying. I just didn't think I had any tears left. I looked around at my yawning compatriots, and frowned a little more. Why would anybody willingly do this to a group of people-it just wasn't fair.

After a long journey through the now enormous castle we finally reached the kitchen. It was as dark and dreary as the rest of the castle, but it had a little warmth to it. There were objects hopping in all directions, the sink was sneezing, our chef transformed into an oven was complaining-but it seemed like we had become a family all of a sudden. A family that lives in the cupboards of the kitchen. I giggled under my breath earning myself a strange look from the beer mug next to me. Yup, I was still a little hysteric. I was led over to the nearest cupboard and helped inside by the coat rack. Looking around I saw Maria, Chip, Nicole, and Victoria along with other teacups and saucers sleeping on a shelf. I hopped up to it and stood next to Maria, but as I was about to try to find a way to lay down I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the glass door. I froze shocked, this being the first time I'd seen my new form. Gone was my curly brown hair, and my slender limbs. Looking in the mirror the reflection of a sugar bowl stared back.

"This isn't right!" I screamed in my mind. "I'm not supposed to look like this. This isn't me." Those were my last thoughts as sleep overcame me.

**Author's Note-Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Implications

Briella

_I was sitting in my home with my Grandpere and parents. My sisters were scattered around me listening to Grandpere talk. I felt so wonderful. I hadn't seen my family in so long. Sitting there on the floor I felt like I was on top of the world. But of course even in dreams happiness can't last forever. I watched in sorrow as the flames started consuming my home just like they had on the night of the fire. I stood up and started for the door but tripped and became dizzy as my world grew around me. When I stood back up I screamed, hopping towards the exit as fast as my form would allow. But I wasn't fast enough and my world turned to cinders as I watched._

I yelped as my eyes snapped open revealing the dusty cupboard walls. "It was just a dream, just a dream..." I murmured to myself. Well, actually it was a nightmare…my first one in months. I guess you could say that last night's incident had been a little traumatizing. I sighed to myself and looked around. Everyone seemed to be sleeping except me, but I doubted I could close my eyes again. Hopping over to the cupboard door I hit it with my tiny fist. Nothing happened, but I still paused, staring at my hand-if you could even call it that. It was more like a thin golden cord; my other arm was attached in a handle which made me shudder. I didn't want to imagine anyone picking me up as if I actually was a Sugar Bowl, even if I did look the part.

But this isn't a costume, I reminded myself. This is some twisted reality, but reality nonetheless, and I had to do my best to keep on living even though everything in my life had changed again. Taking a deep breath I choked on my tears and began to sob. This wasn't the reality we wanted! Why were we trapped this way? Was it something the Master had done before last night, and if so why were we all transformed? I had just gotten here! What had I done to deserve this peculiar form of torture! My crying grew a little louder, and I shoved my body up against the door of the lowest cupboard trying to get out before anyone heard me. Finally successful, I tumbled out, landing with a dull clink on the counter. I looked around for a way to get down but saw none, realizing again the implications of my new form. I probably would've started wailing , but I heard a gentler hopping sound, and turned to see Mrs. Potts coming towards me. She didn't say anything when she arrived, but just stood next to me while I leaned against her sobbing. Slowly my tears stopped leaving a sugary puddle on the floor around me.

"There, there dear, everything will be alright," she murmured softly. I nodded and took a deep shuddering breath calming myself finally, as the rest of the kitchen woke up. None of us knew what to do with ourselves, because it wasn't like we could go back to doing what we used to do. I settled on hopping over to where an expedition was forming on the floor to explore the castle. Everyone wanted to see what had become of our home, and more importantly our Master. I shivered thinking about what the Enchantress had done last night, and the look on the Prince's face as he turned her away. It seemed very harsh to me, transforming hundreds of people because of one selfish deed. Most of the castle's inhabitants hadn't seen the Prince's punishment and had only realized what had happened when they woke up in a new size or shape. A nightmare turned to life. I really pitied the Master though. After all, he was three years my junior, only 11. Not even done being a boy, he shouldn't have to live like this.

"Neither should I...or Maria...or Chip...or anybody!" I thought sadly. No one deserved this.

Everyone had sad and blank expressions as we started exploring this new version of the castle, but they soon turned to cries of dismay and shock. It didn't seem possible but the castle looked even stranger and spookier in the dim morning light. In fact, it looked almost...tortured. Yes, that was exactly the word. Everything just seemed dark, and in pain. Where I remembered, statues of angels, cherubs, and fairies, there were statues of screaming monsters, growling dogs, and dying souls. It was absolutely terrifying, because everything was so much larger than we were. The statues would have been large at my normal height, but now they were monstrous. Our size also made the journey a lot harder. We had a difficult time maneuvering over steps, and having to hop made it a lot more difficult. Most people, especially the silverware didn't have appendages so that added danger to the whole equation. We were a very hushed procession as we traveled through the gloomy halls. It was absolutely nothing like my tour yesterday filled with shouts of "baroque", and "statuettes, to break up the monotony. This time the only stops we made were when people recognized a part of the castle or were amazed by how much it had changed.

The tour took an even worse turn when we came upon an entire hall of mirrors. There was no other way to get through except the Hallway, but nobody wanted to be the first to see themselves projected in a hundred mirrors. One of Mrs. Potts' older children- a man turned teacup of about 20 years, was the first to venture down the hallway, hopping at a brisk pace without looking left or right. We all did the same, trying to ignore the urge to look in the mirrors. It was if we thought that if we didn't look, then this couldn't be real so everyone tried to move as fast as they could through the wretched hall. One by one all of us peeked, and gasps and sadness filled our ears and hearts once again.

I was still shocked when I saw my new reflection. I wasn't even recognizable as the human girl I had once been. The only thing I could see that had stayed the same was my eyes. Green and sparkling just as they'd always been-my Grandpere's eyes. His voice echoed in my head as a long forgotten memory.

"Briella...I love you...my sweet."

I gasped and swayed on my base. My Sweet. That's what he'd always called me, and now it had come true. Was that why I was trapped as a Sugar Bowl, because of a simple nickname? I frowned- food for thought, and continued hopping down the hall, my heart feeling heavier and heavier by the minute. The hallway mercifully ended not long after my realization and the Tour continued at a somehow more depressed pace. More and more objects soon appeared, chatted for a little while, and then went back to wherever they'd stayed the night. I was quite amazed by the variety of what we'd all become. There were objects as large as wardrobes, chairs, and Suits of Armor (one of which almost Stepped On Me!), but also objects the size of hairclips and perfume bottles. The one similarity between all of us was that we had all become tools for the Master to use. The epitome of a perfect servant-one who can't leave and caters to your every need. Although with what had happened last night I didn't think any of us would be getting any use any time soon. Sadly, I was wrong although I didn't know it at the time.

I was much happier when we reached the welcome safe haven of the kitchen. It was hustling and bustling with warmth and light- a drastic change from the rest of the castle. The oven was fired up, the sink was full of soapy water, and silverware was being enlisted to begin cooking the Master's Midday meal. I hadn't actually thought about that, but of course he had to eat. Since none of us had been turned into elaborate steak dinners (although if anyone had they weren't volunteering themselves), we attempted to make a decent meal. Fruit, bread, and meat were still sitting in the pantry and with Mrs. Potts' and Lumiere's help we made a meal fit for a Prince. It looked extremely appetizing but I didn't feel hungry in the least. Nor did I feel the need to go to the bathroom, thirsty, or even tired. I just felt heavy and cold, exactly how I thought a piece of China should feel.

Mrs. Potts came and found me soon after we finished, with the news that Tea would be served with the meal and I obviously had no choice but to go with it. I couldn't put up much resistance after all this was my use as a Sugar Bowl, but I still didn't want to be anywhere near the Master. On our tour we'd heard tortured roaring from the West Wing and I was reluctant to see the reason why. Before we left I searched all around for an inanimate Sugar Bowl to take my place, but most of the objects seemed to be moving around and it looked like I was the only one of my kind. It made me wonder, had our souls simply moved into the objects in the castle, and was there a giant pile of lifeless bodies somewhere? Or was everything taken away so we'd have to fulfill our uses? I'm not actually sure which I'd prefer. Is neither an option? I did take the time to find an inanimate pair of Sugar Tongs to use because there was no way I'd let anyone pick me up. Then, I leapt onto the cart with Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maria, and a large collection of other Objects to go to the West Wing.

The journey seemed to be much shorter (partly because of the supersonic speed the cart was travelling, and also how nervous I was) and before I knew it we'd arrived by the stairs leading to the West Wing. All of us disembarked and hopped and climbed up the carpeted stairs towards the roaring and growling. Before we entered all of us stopped collectively outside the door and looked around, as if maybe someone would come ad take our places. But nobody came and Mrs. Potts called out to the Prince behind the door.

"Master?"

"Leave me in peace." He growled menacingly while the smashing and breaking noises continued. But Mrs. Potts wouldn't take "No" for an answer when it involved her royal charge so we all shoved against the door as it creaked open revealing the chaos within.

I almost fell over I was so shocked by what had happened to the once beautiful Bedroom. Before it had been filled with a beautiful red bed, flowing drapes, paintings, mirrors, statues, and a chair and table set. All of these objects had been perfectly groomed and perfected but no longer. The room had turned to darkness and ruin. Ripped tapestries were draped across the walls and floor, mirrors were smashed, and chairs and pillows were strewn across the room. The beautiful portrait of our Master had been ripped by large claws that marred the handsome face. The handsome face that was now covered in matted brown fur and was...right in front of us. We all leapt back and Chip jumped behind his Mother, who visibly shook but stood her ground.

"Master, we brought lunch!" Mrs. Potts stated tilting upwards to look at him"

"I'm not hungry."

"But Master, if you..." she continued imploringly but he cut her off almost immediately.

"I said I'm not hungry!", he shouted grabbing the food and the plate and whipping them towards the wall. Maria shrieked along with the Plate as it seemed to fly towards the wall in slow motion. The Plate shouted out as he miraculously flew into a pillow and skidded and rolled down landing close to the Master's front paw. He rolled out past the Prince-turned-Beast stopping just behind some saucers and breathing hard. The Beast growled low in his throat and we all stared at him both in shock and fear. Any one in this castle...any of us could be dead and this Master, this Beast had the power and strength that could kill any of us when he got angry. The Master realized that at the same time as the rest of us, and with an angry snarl he slammed the door hard. The last thing we saw was the beautiful glowing rose floating on the table. The Plate voiced what we were all thinking as we stared at the cursed flower.

"We will never be human again."


End file.
